Party Night Out
by Fruitloops313
Summary: When Artemis invites M'gann and Conner to go to a club with them things get pretty tense!


**I dont own anything Young Justice!**

M'gann was so excited for tonight. Artemis was going to a club with Wally and she invented the team, there were going to a club called Crazy Club. She was so exicited, she was going to bring Conner with her. She was nervous to ask him to see if he wants to come.

"Conner?"

'Yah? What is it M'gann?" asked Conner.

"Well...um...Artemis invented Robin and Zantana to go to Crazy Club on Main Street...and I was wondering...if...-" She was interrupted by Conner laying his warm lips on hers. M'gann's eyes were wide open when he kissed her. "You talk a lot don't you?" M'gann couldn't answer she was still surprised that he kissed her.

"I was just to ask you the same thing." he said. M'gann was happy, Conner was going to the club with her.

"Hey love birds!" yelled out Artemis "We're leaving here at 7:30pm got it!" M'gann left giving Conner a kiss on the check telling him to meet him at the door of the cave before they leave.

* * *

**7:25pm**

Conner did as M'gann told him to do. He wore a pair a jeans with his black shoes, and wearing a white dress shirt. _man I hate dressing up!_ Conner Saw M'gann standing there watching the sun set, she wore a nice top that showed her chest a little bit,a very short skirt, and a pair of black heels. Conner turned all red to see M'gann dressed up as that!

"H-Hi M'gann." he said

"Hi Conner! Wow you look great!"

"Thanks..."

"ALL RIGHT YOU PARTY PEOPLE LETS HEAD OUT!" yelled Artemis walking out of the cave. Conner looked to see Wally was going with Artemis and Robin going with Zantana.

Once when they got there there was a lot of people there drinking, dancing, making out and having fun. M'gann had to change her skin color didn't want anyone to freak out. They soon went there ways some went drinking and others dancing. Conner went straight to the dancefloor for Zantana and Artemis pulled her there. Conner was drinking a whole lot of shots with Robin and Wally as the girls danced. Conner looked over to see M'gann dancing like crazy. He liked it. As her skirt kept moving with her body and her locks of hair flying in the air. He then felt a hand on his shoulder for it was Wally's he was highly drunk.

"Yo man...*hiccup*...go after her!"

"Your drunk arn't you?"

"YESS!" as he feel to the floor. after 3 hours Conner had about 5 beers, 4 shots, and 7 voka drinks. He soon became really drunk! M'gannn had one shot and one Captain Morgan. She was dancing the whole night away. Conner was highly drunk and he didn't know what to do. He saw M'gann dancing to one of Pitbull's songs "Bon, Bon" He had to do something. He looked in the Corner of his eye to see Artemis making out with Wally. Conner walkked up to M'gann grabbing her hips bring her closer to him.

"Conner? How many drinks have you had?"

"It doesn't matter babe?" Babe? Conner has never called her that! She knew at that point that they had to go! she off the dance floor trying to find her friends seeing Zantana drinking with Robin and Artemis making out! She laid on the wall trying to relax when a dark figure came upon her she looked to see it was Conner.

"Conner we gotta go!"

"Why?!" yelled Conner

"CAUSE YOUR OVERLY DRUNK!" She yelled Conner didn't care. He lend down to her lips kissing her. He moved his lips to her neck! M'gann was blushing bright red!

H_ow do I get the gang to come home? I know I'll control them home! _and that's what she did they followed her home knocking her out!

* * *

**12:00pm**

Everybody woke up with there heads hurting. Conner woke up lifting his head in pain.

"Ah damm! How much did I drink last night!" asked Conner.

"You had about 17 drinks last night!."said M'gann very quietly.

"How did we get home?"

"I brought you guys here. You guys were drunk but not me..." she sighed

"What eles happened?"asked Conner

"You were kissing me very...different you kissed my neck..."

"M'gann I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. Next time when they go to clubs lets stay here and watch a movie or something."

"Yah!"

**I thought of this story when I was listing to a lot club music the other night well I hope you like it!**


End file.
